


Our Hopes And Expectations

by bellamys_cheekbones



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Top!Dom, argument, slightly top!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamys_cheekbones/pseuds/bellamys_cheekbones
Summary: Chris and Matt don’t usually get in an argument, but when they do, it’s always a mess, which can only Matt’s talented mouth fix. Chris is therefore thankful for Dom’s less agressive behaviour. Or at least, he thought he was less fiery.





	1. Our Hopes And Expectations

The studio was half empty. Dom decided he needs a break as everyone else and went to buy a coffee for himself. He said something about a nice walk, so that he could leave Matt and Chris alone and let them work on their ideas. Recently, those two were getting on each other's nerves. Not that they didn't do it on a regular basis, but Dom noticed it started to go beyond some borders. Like Chris calling out Matt for being a stuck-up wanker, who can't take criticism, and Matt firing back with naming Chris a big head without a droplet of imagination. Usually, it was Dom and Matt teasing each other, but the arguments he picked with Chris was on a different level. There was something deeper than the drummer and the singer had together. 

Matt was sitting in a leather chair, silently counting to himself and then writing down some notes to a piano sheet. Chris was in a recording booth, playing random tunes, when he heard his name being called by Matt, who stood in the entrance of the recording room. The bassist followed him and they sat across each other. 

"Chris, I was mixing number four and-"

"We called it _Mercy_ , Matt," Chris jumped in, making Matt switch moods almost immediately.

"Yes, _Mercy_. So, I was mixing it and the start was a tad off. Could you play it again?" Matt's voice was something between tired and angry. Chris bet he was both. 

"I could, but try and record it. I don’t want any mistakes, like you forgetting to press the recording button."

"Don't act like I did it on purpose, I've sure done plenty of dull things, but slowing down the recording would have an impact on me, too. Cut it and go inside." Matt’s tone of voice could cut through a fence because of how sharp it was. Chris more or less obeyed - his arm brushing over Matt’s shoulder in the process - and sat down with his bass, waiting for Matt to play the song. 

First attempt at re-recording the melody was somehow good to Chris, but Matt wanted it ten times better, so they did another four attempts. Chris was not up for overdoing things, but Matt demanded perfection.

The last attempt was done. “It was better. Try it once again, though. You did a slap one time during the start of Dom’s drumming.”

“I didn’t, and I am perfectly aware of that.”

“Then come listen to it.” Chris was curious about what Matt could’ve found to piss him off even more, but with a sigh, he oblieged and trodded towards the singer. Matt’s eyes searched in Chris’ face for a sign of fatigue and quickly, he pushed the play button to show the younger man his mistake. The take number two hundred and fifty eight, Chris guessed, finished, leaving Chris confused and a tad aggrivated.

“I can’t hear anything. I said I played it how you wanted it,” said Chris, waving his hand in front of his face. “Just let me go, Matt. I won’t get any better.”

“I could point a finger at exact time you did wrong,” Matt exclaimed nonchalantly, totally dismissing eye contact with the bassist. 

“You can play it yourself, then.” Chris’ patience wore off. Crossed, he got up and walked towards his bass guitar. He heard shuffling of feet behind him, presuming Matt followed him. He bend over for his phone, put it in his pocket and turned to face the smaller singer, who looked desperate.

“Come on, try it one more time. It’s not like you can’t do it.” Matt put his hand on Chris’ shoulder and finally looked him in the eyes.

“That’s true, I can. But I won’t,” Chris uttered. He put the guitar in its case and strapped it across his shoulder. “Give me a ring, when you get your shite together.” 

“Chris, back up. Now.” Chris dropped the guitar case, not caring about the instrument breaking, and vigorously marched towards Matt, pushing him against the glass pane of the room. 

“Tell me what to do again. I dare you,” Chris lowered his voice. He held both of Matt’s arms above his head with one hand, the other pushing his stomach hard against a small spur, so Matt’s back hurt with each second thanks to Chris forcing him. Chris moved on Matt’s level, feeling Matt’s breath quicken on his lips. “Just try it.”

“L-lay off, C-Chris. I’m just trying to make this album as best as possible.”

“Yes, _you’re_ trying. Just you. Like me and Dom don’t give a fuck about it.” Chris’ grip became tighter, causing Matt to crunch his face in pain. “Does it hurt? My hands hurt from playing, too. So fucking finish with this already,” he said and freed the singer from his hold. He didn’t even bother to look at Matt on his way back. Matt took the chance for a revenge and pushed Chris’s back, so he tripped over. 

“Revenge, Chris,” the singer proclaimed and walked next to the derailed bassist. 

“Come here, short-arse,” he snapped and reached for Matt’s jumper, resulting in the singer falling down, bringing Chris with him. He trapped Matt underneath him by kneeling on his stomach.

“Let me go, you wanker,” Matt demanded, trying to wriggle out of Chris’ posession. He didn’t let him.

“I’ll let you go the same way you did, when I asked you to; I won’t.” 

“What are you going to do, then?” 

Chris sighed, realising he’s being a tosser for no reason. “If... you could just be a little less strict, Matt. I love making music, but you’re making it a pain in the bloody arse.”

“I’m making it difficult?!” Matt succeeded in getting away from Chris’ grip and stood up. They were both on the same level as Chris followed his example. “You’re over there, fucking around with your bass and not doing anything at all. Then tell me, how am I supposed to be a great musician, if I can’t even manage my own bandmates?!”

“Your own bandmates, yeah? You act like we’re your property! Do you know how Dom must feel? Do you even care? Or are you just the leader, whose head’s full of fortune and fame?”

“You’re the same arrogant bastard as I am, if not bigger, so shut up about me not caring.” 

“Oh, I do care for Dom, but not for the fact he invited you to the band.”

“Being a big-head, in your opinion, has its own ups; I can say that you’d be nothing without my guitar and vocals.”

“Enough, I’m leaving.” Chris threw his hands theatrically in the air and turned on his heels, strolling away from the singer. He’s had enough of Matt’s grotesque behaviour for today. He felt exhausted, even tired, just from sitting alongside Matt. Chris didn’t even understand, why were they acting in such way around each other now; something must have happened before going back to studio, because they were more than okay on the tour. 

“Stop running away, ‘cause I’m not finished with you,” shouted Matt. He ran behind the bassist, turning him around, so they were facing. For a second, Chris doubted himself, but something inside him snapped, shutting off all other senses but his brain’s options - flight or fight. He decided to make one of his own, which complied his needs at the moment.

Feel. 

Chris’ head plunged forward and he crashed his lips on Matt’s, not wasting any second that would surely be filled with doubts. His closed eyelids felt the older man’s lashes flutter, then he gave in. He didn’t have any other option, after all. Chris was towering over him by more than a head and he knew how much stronger Chris was, so he let himself be handled by the bassist. 

They stood in the middle of the recording room, kissing and in a position, in which both Chris’ hand were around Matt’s twiggy waist and Matt’s arms awkwardly hung over the bassist’s strong ones. 

Chris’ left hand moved up to the back of Matt’s neck, and he steadily let his tongue wander to the singer’s mouth. A dark, long moan of disapproval came from Matt’s throat as he began to struggle from Chris’ grip. When Chris understood Matt’s strong discomfort, he backed away, not immediately, but savouring each millisecond he was in Matt’s intimate zone. 

“What the fuck was that for,” Matt more exclaimed than asked. “What the hell, Chris?! Are you bloody insane? What’s gotten into that head of yours?” Matt finally realised, what they’d done. His pupils dilated, he took a step backwards and put a hand over his mouth. “I can’t believe your fucking nerves,” he grunted and stormed off the room, leaving Chris confused with himself. 

“Hey, Chris! What happened? I saw Matt dashing out of here, his face all red and cross-looking,” Dom came in, a coffee in his hand and a smile plastered across his face.

Chris came back to life and ran past the drummer. “I messed up, Dom. A really big mistake,” he rushed out, trying to catch up with Matt. He got into a hall with a few couches and an armchair, in which he found the singer with head in his hands. Matt noticed Chris standing near him and he immediately jumped up. 

“Don’t, Chris. Just bloody don’t.” Like an actor, he turned away from the bassist and picked up a pace Chris almost couldn’t keep up with, heading for the bathroom. They perished inside and Matt finally looked him in the face. “You fucked up a big time now.”

“I know,” Chris admitted, tilting his head. 

Mat walked up to the entrance, but instead of leaving Chris again, he locked the door and went back to the youngster. “Then why, if you know?” Matt exhaled as a sign of frustration. 

“I... don’t know this one. I-it just occurred to me that I could take control,” Chris said and leaned against one of the stalls, closing his eyes for a second. What surprised him was that Matt inched closer, when he opened them again.

“Control? Over me? Why would you even want that?” 

“Makes kind of sense. You’re small, dressed in strange clothes, can’t grow a proper beard... and hey, I sort of _did_ take the wheel.”

“Don’t even mention it. The taste still lingers on my lips.”

“I thought I stopped smoking a few years ago.”

“Stop being a smart-arse, this is fucking important.” Matt sighed, blinked a few times and sunk to his knees. This alarmed Chris and he pressured himself against the stall door even more, slowly moving to the corner between the stall and the wall, until he was completely pushed against the wall itself. “Look, do you want it?”

“What? No! Are you insane?” 

“You look more than desperate.” Matt started to unbutton Chris’ tight jeans, focusing on the revealed skin on the bassist’s stomach.

"Stop it right now," Chris struggled and put his hands in Matt's hair, but the singer got aggravated and stood up, surprising Chris with his aggressive behaviour. 

"You stop whinging. You'll fucking enjoy it, while I'm at it. Understand? Everything will stay the same. We won’t tell anyone. The band will remain the same. Just we will stop being stupid idiots to each other, 'cause it's obviously the tension keeping us this way. Everything clear, Wolstenholme?" Chris' mind couldn't wrap the idea around his head, but it was too late to back up. Matt was done with the bassist's zip and worked on his underwear. 

It occurred to Chris that Matt must have done this already, mainly the monologue, and kept his mouth shut. Still, he found the situation hilarious and scary at the same time. Hilarious, because it developed from one wrong move by Chris, and scary, because Matt became the handler, controlling him in every way he could. 

Matt couldn't just stare at Chris' revealed stomach. His tongue came in contact with the sensitive skin, making the younger hiccup. Matt's hands travelled from Chris' calves to the back of his thighs and held tightly, resulting in the bassist to buckle his hips and throw his head backwards, closing his eyes.

“M-Matt, you c-can’t-“ stuttered Chris.

Matt cut the touch between them and growled. “Shut up, just moan if you feel the urge to.” 

“T-this is a f-fucking mistake,” Chris exhaled and gave in. Never messing about with other men has taken its price, when Matt finally stopped teasing and moved his lips lower. Chris balled his hand into a fist and hammered it to the wall, the punch echoing through the almost silent room. The bassist's mouth hung open, when Matt's tongue circled around his member, taking in just a small part for a start. 

Both of the musicians knew how they behaved, when they were younger. They experimented with all sorts of things, one-night stands were one of them. However, Matt knew that Chris would have never allowed another _man_ to take over him. Now it was his first time, completely, and the thought being Chris' first attempt at this aroused him even more than he was. 

The feel of smooth muscles on the inner side of Matt's mouth forced Chris to bit his lip, stiffling a moan. Matt slowed his head back and forth, and hummed a few notes. To Chris, it sounded like _Undisclosed Desires_... How ironic, but Chris couldn’t complain. It felt relieving and bloody good.

“Fuck... M-Matt,” Chris moaned. The singer’s tongue swirled around Chris’ cock, working on the whole lenght. Chris was highly against this idea, but despite it, he still pushed his hips forward, his cock sliding down Matt's throat. He was startled by the singer not choking, even though he thought of himself as quite huge. This was Matt. Chris presumed he knew what to do and had some experience. 

He started thrusting into Matt's mouth, each thrust accompanied by a growl. After what felt like an eternity, Chris started to feel the familiar knot in his stomach forming. Matt sucked harder, until Chris' cock weeped with pre-cum. The bassist's legs were slowly easing down, but Matt held him aggressively against the wall. That was exactly what he wanted - make him surrender completely to his touch, his slick of tongue, his wet kisses around the bassist's throbbing erection, desperate for release.

"W-wait. Coming," Chris stuttered, feeling completely powerless. He tried to move out of Matt's mouth, but the singer kept him still, clearly wanting to finish what he'd started. His hands caressed Chris' stomach, his fingers digging into the sweat doused skin. Just teasing like this pushed Chris beyond his willpower and he came in Matt's mouth.

He didn't think Matt would swallow all of him, let alone watch his facial expressions while doing it. Matt was just full of surprises. He got up from his knees, not bothering with fixing Chris' jeans. Contemplating whether or not to taste the blood on the bassist's bottom lip mixed with the white liquid, Matt placed one hand on Chris' collar bone, travelling to the back of his neck.

The bassist was still panting, eyes closed. He looked so sinful and lacked of innocence... 

“Lean back,” commanded Matt. Chris never liked being told what to do, but after what occured, he gladly obeyed. The singer kissed Chris’ neck, gnawing with a slight force, leaving faded teeth marks. Matt’s knee moved in between Chris’ legs and wet lips made their way to Chris’ bottom lip, sucking on the bloody wound. The bassist convulsively put his hands on Matt’s waist, drawing him even closer. 

They kissed long, passionately, Chris tasting himself on Matt’s tongue. The singer zipped up Chris’ jeans and moved his head away. “We should head back to Dom.”

“I-I think so.” Chris’ hands still lingered on the smaller man’s hipbones, looking deeply into the blue eyes. They remained silent, crammed against the wall, and tried to understand themselves. Matt then moved away to wash his hands and unlocked the door, beckoning Chris to follow. 

Matt stopped in front of the entrance, whispering to Chris. “Remember what I said, okay?” A lazy smile appeared on Matt’s face and with a loud “hello”, he stepped into the recording room, greeting Dom.


	2. Black Holes And Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wants to go home after the encounter with Matt. However, Dom demands something different.

Chris was on his way out. The only thing he wanted was to drive home, lay down on his soft bed and never try to remember Matt’s face after they had kissed. Those blue eyes almost invisible thanks to the dilated pupils. His heavy breathing after Chris’ lips left his own. 

Hell, he shouldn’t even think about what occured next, or he will need to deal with another problem. 

Suddenly, Dom stepped in front of him and led him in the direction of his car. „Chris, I was wondering, if you were up for a pint or two with me.”

Chris wriggled out of Dom’s grasp and stopped. „Dom, today is not the best day. I’m kind of tired from Matt, sorry.” It wasn’t much far from the truth; he _was_ tired of Matt, just in a different way Dom could have ever thought of. 

„I wanted to talk about exactly him,” Dom exclaimed, looking more serious now. 

Chris’ throat became tighter as he swallowed loudly. „Come on, Dom, can’t it wait?” The blonde shook his head and turned around, like he presumed that the bassist will follow him immediately.

And Chris couldn’t help himself but to do so. He didn't care about leaving his own car in the parking lot of the studio, not even about Matt anymore, he was curious just about Dom and what was on his mind. 

„Throw your bass to the back." Chris obeyed, like Dom put a spell on him, and heaved himself on the front seat next to Dom. The drummer slammed the door on his side, which made Chris jump, put out from the parking lot and drove over to the highway. Eighty kilometres to go. 

„Would you mind if I turned on the radio?" asked Chris, not bearing the obviously awkward silence in the vehicle. Dom remained still, not moving an inch, so Chris took it as a silent agreement and reached for the device. A new Lady Gaga song was playing. „Hey, Matt would have liked this one," he remarked. 

„I guess," Dom uttered, focusing on the road. His face looked rigorous and deep in thought. 

Chris grew tired of Dom's passivity, he almost reminded him of Matt a few hours earlier. „Come on, Dom, why do you even bother to talk to me at yours, when you don't want to chat in your car?" he asked, knackered from today's events. Still, he wanted to hear Dom's thoughts out loud. 

At his. Where they'll be all alone. 

Chris shuddered at the thought, suddenly thankful that the blonde was all centralised on driving.

He looked down, when he felt Dom's hand on the edge of his seat. „It needs a bit of a rest. After handling the stick shift for too long, twisting it up and down..." Dom left his explanation float in the air. To him, it must have sounded completely normal, because that's what happens to one driving across the highway. 

To Chris, it sounded like a line taken straight out of a movie for adults. 

He tried to hide his quickly reddening face by turning his head to look out the window. It wasn't worth, because when he saw they've arrived at Dom's place, he now _had_ to face the drummer. They both got out, when Dom perfectly parked the car to his garage, and Chris followed Dom inside. 

Even though he has visited Dom many times before, he was still baffled at the luxury the blonde provided just for himself. The house was nothing huge from the outside, but once a person got inside, it was a completely different world full of colourful decorations, many gadgets and most importantly, their enormous test room. The other rooms were smaller, of course, but that didn't mean one couldn't feel comfortable inside them. Especially Dom's bedroom, which Dom changed and rebuilt everytime Chris was to visit him. Or maybe it was his potential girlfriend, who Dom never mentioned. 

„Sorry, my house is a tad aggro. I don't have anybody to help me clean it." 

Chris could say goodbye to the girlfriend case. 

„No, no, don't worry. I know what you're talking about. I don't even finish cleaning my bedroom and it’s dirty already,” Chris laughed awkwardly, trying to make small talk. He wanted to know, what’s been bugging Dom’s mind earlier, but now, when the time came, he tried to avoid, or at least prolong the subject. 

„Chris, please, cut the babbling. Now seriously, what have you done to Matt?” The feared question Chris expected, but didn’t want it to come. „Had you two got into some really bad argument? He seemed like he was completely out of it.”

„I didn’t register anything. He seemed normal to me,” the brunette answered. 

Dom studied Chris’ facial expression, before his eyes went wide in shock. „Chris, how hard did you hit him?”

Chris reacted instantly by waving his hands. „No, Dom, you completely misunderstood me! I didn’t hit him and you know I would never do that. We just... I don’t know...”

„What, Chris? Is it something worse?” Dom looked at him, his eyes flicked from one place to another. 

„I-he... I’m not really sure, it-it happened so f-fast,” Chris stuttered. He will definitely have to deal with this later. He put his hand in his hair and sighed in frustration, not knowing what to say. He knew so well that his and Matt’s encounter will have consequences, at that moment it didn’t matter. Now, facing Dom, his thoughts swirled around in circles.

Chris decided the torturing his mind was enough. Dom deserved to know this and they could discuss it, find some options or just get it out of his head. „Dom, I really hate to say this, because it was all my fault.” He inhaled heavily, preparing himself for the confession. „Matt gave me a blowjob.”

Dom stood in one place, like he was nailed to the floor. 

„I-I didn’t want it, he just kneeled and...”

The blonde came back to Earth and strictly moved towards Chris. „Yeah, yeah, Chris. I get it. I just... why did you let him? Why were you so fucking dull and let him do it?!” 

„Because I’m not his bloody nanny to guard him from bad actions?” Chris retorted and hung his head. 

„But you’re better at handling responsibilities than him,” Dom argumented, walking to his room. 

Chris followed Dom, closing the door in the process. „I tried to stop him, but he wouldn’t listen. He was as dull as he can be.”

„How much more irresponsible could you be?! You could have just told him to shag you right here and there.” 

„Dom, I promise, I didn’t mean that to happen. I don’t know what has got into me. We had an argument, I kissed him, he stormed off-“

„Wait.” Dom turned around so quickly he almost lost ballance and smiled, overwhelmed by Chris’ explanation. „His storming off - the one I bumped into him in the corridor - was because you... you kissed him?”

„Practically yes. But I’m sure it was because of the argument, too.”

„No, Chris. Why in hell did you kiss him?”

„I don’t know! He was asking for it. Why do you care anyway; are you shagging him or what?” 

„Don’t drift from the subject, this is really serious. We’re a band, we’ve been mates for over twenty years. What if he now realises, what a mistake he had made and will now demand a departure? Fucking hell, Chris... I can’t live without making music, especially with him and you, but now...” Dom paced from one corner to another, passing Chris and keeping the space beetween them as distant as possible. 

„I’m sure he won’t regret this. The face he made after my release... he-he wanted it as much as I did.” Chris sat down on Dom’s bed and rubbed his eyes. „I was confused about it. I didn’t want it, but when Matt slowed himself down...”

„I understand you.” Chris heard Dom’s voice inched closer and when his hands left his eyes, Dom’s arms were on both sides of the bed around Chris. „I am... just afraid. But if you say he was willing to do so, so be it.” 

„It was a spontaneous idea, really. We’re not young anymore and we have responsibilities,” Chris argumented, more with his own thoughts than with Dom.

Looking deeply into those brown eyes of Chris’, Dom’s voice moved to lower register and his hand caressed the side of Chris’ thigh. „Do you want to do it again?”

The bassist would never expect this question out of Matt, much less Dom at the moment. There were secrets behind the blonde’s eyes, Chris was always fond of those grey-blue orbs and he sometimes wondered, how was it to be that close to them. Now, he had the chance with much more possibilities. And he couldn’t let it slip away that easily. „...yes.” 

Without further ado, Dom savagely crashed his lips into Chris’, craving for Chris’ touch for too long. Unexplainable feeling was flowing through Dom’s brain, because he wasn’t sure what he was doing. They’re kissing, seemingly hungry for each other with Chris, who was his bandmate and best friend for a long time. Just then, Chris put Dom out of his pondering by grabbing the back of his shirt and pulled both of them on Dom’s bed. Lips melted into the other and Chris’ hands roamed on the blonde’s back, with him arching his spine. 

„God, you taste good,” moaned Dom and grazed his lips through Chris’ beard. He loved when Chris didn’t shave for longer time - he could then caress it with his hand during interviews or tickle it with his drumsticks. It was a strange feeling to Dom, but the small, rough hairs chaffed his cheeks, leaving patterns on the, now red, skin. 

„Bits of Matt, you know,” Chris joked, buckling his hips into Dom’s thigh. He kissed Dom again, this time, his tongue flying immediately forward into Dom’s mouth. He tried to throw the smaller man down, completely making him surrender to his touch, but Dom was stronger than he expected. The drummer forced Chris’ hands to his waist and knelt down, so the bassist couldn’t move. 

„No, you don’t,” Dom growled, while Chris struggled out of the blonde’s grip. He didn’t succeed, so he stopped and waited for what will happen. „I want to have you, Chris.” 

„You c-can, Dom.” Chris wasn’t afraid of Dom, no; he just feared Dom’s fierce character. He’s seen as a cool, laid-back band member, but now, his eyes showed lust and danger. Dom leaned back and threw off his shirt. Chris had the sudden urge to touch, to caress the drummer’s lithe body. He tried again to extricate his arms, but Dom threw him a warning look and extended his arm, smacking with a little power in the middle of Chris’ chest. The brown-haired man hissed.

„Next time I’ll do it properly, if you’re not behaving,” gnarled the blonde, took a deep breath and looked into Chris’ eyes again. His tone suddenly changed from macabre to velvety-like. „I’m asking you the last time. There won’t be a way back after your decision... are you really sure?” 

The act they were about to do was a complete news to the bass player. The territory was never crossed, not even when he was younger - he simply didn’t have those desires. But with Matt and Dom, it was something different. All of them were best friends and knew the majority of each other’s secrets and cravings. Never Chris heard about _this_ preference in between his band mates. But one thing he understood.

He needed Dom at the moment as much as he felt the drummer wanting him as well. 

„More than that, Howard,” groused Chris, looking directly at Dom’s stomach. 

Dom smirked to himself and stretched his legs, so he could lay on the bigger man, enjoying having the power over him. Chris, his hands finally free, urgently threw his hands around Dom, touching and feeling every centimetre of the drummer’s pure skin. It felt absolutely different comparing to any of the women he’d slept with, yet the feeling was familiar. 

Dom gave in to Chris’ touch, sagging his back so that his naked stomach was in a deep contact with the bassist’s crotch. The blonde conjoined their lips and started tugging at Chris’ shirt. He knew he acted dominant, but he didn’t want to be rough with Chris at all. He loved that he was lucid and pure, and could never do anything fallacious, so Dom wanted Chris to remain like that, even during this rendezvous. 

The shirt was gone in a few seconds, Chris desperate for the touch of Dom’s lips. Dom’s tongue probed the bassist’s mouth as to explore something entirely new - which was true - and was met with a line of growls and moans. Chris couldn’t take the pressure anymore and started unbuttoning his jeans, while Dom’s hands still roamed around Chris’ neck, shoulders and chest muscles. 

Dom felt when Chris loosened his member and his left hand crept by the bassist’s side, until it reached its destination, rubbing the sensitive skin just above his cock.

„Dom... _please_...” pleaded Chris and his palms caressed Dom’s bottom, setting the pants lower and lower. Chris looked at the drummer with a begging look and he instantly took the hint, not wanting to torture the brown-haired man any longer. 

Dom’s hand moved down and stroked Chris’ member. As soon as Chris felt his hand, his breath hitched, the knowledge of not going back completely fading away as the pleasure replaced his old thoughts. He repeated Dom’s name several times, gradually adding volume. It felt right to say Dom’s name and not worrying about what he might think. In his mouth, Dom was a posh name that couldn’t be used for fun, at least at the moment. 

Dom tugged lightly and his movements became faster. The blonde smiled, when droplets of white liquid started leaking from the younger man’s shaft. He knew Chris was close, but he wanted to prolong his release, so he could enjoy this look at him just by a few minutes. Dom took off his own trousers and underwear and pounded his hips into Chris’. He adjusted himself in between Chris’ legs and progressed up and down ever so slowly, their erections meeting in tender movements.

Savouring the sensation, Dom closed his eyes and let his mind float in clouds, not bothering to mute his groans. Underneath him, Chris arched his back to be even closer, if that was possible, his arms above his head. One last time Dom’s gaze met Chris’ before the younger silently cried out in pleasure and Dom felt the sticky fluid spreading on his stomach. Chris’ heavy breathing caused Dom to follow his example and he came, too. 

The blonde laid down next to Chris. The bassist didn’t waste any second and buried his head in the crook of Dom’s neck, sending hot waves down Dom’s spine. When his panting stimulated, he looked up only to see Dom’s grey eyes looking back. 

„The world can go fucking suck my cock now,” Chris joked. „The same way as Matt did.”

Dom joined his laughter and after a few minutes of laying down, listening to the other contently breathing, he spoke again, asking an important question. „Regretting anything, Chris?” Caution from his tone could be heard miles away.

„I regret my drunken state,” Chris said and shifted closer to Dom. „I regret my cigarette habit.” His fingers interlocked with the blonde’s. „But there’s not a second I would regret here.” A soft kiss landed on top of Dom’s parted lips.

„I hope you’ll remember those words next day,” Dom recalled in a witty way. 

„You seem to remember everything. Just remind me that.” 

Nothing mattered at the moment, just the two of them looking at each other... The world could really go fuck itself for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the whole story! Thank you all for reading; I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
